Cherokee Falcon/Planning
=Soundtrack= *All I Ask - Adele =Aesthetics= ---- Cherokee Falcon/Character Aesthetic Cherokee The Challenger *(b. September 14th, 2010) Jasmine Sanders / Denise Vasi as a Havana brown cat During her early childhood Cherokee's father Ulises married his high school sweetheart Soraya Bustamante, with her he had three more children. Her father's family; Soraya, Mireya, Leire, and Tito are Muggles. They were constantly bewildered by the incidents that occurred only in Cherokee's presence. Lights coming on, or going off, things floating or falling, and the fire. In Soraya's mind Cherokee was a pyromaniac, if not some sort of delinquent intent on starting fires or destroying priceless possessions to get her father's attention. Cherokee was not intentionally causing things to melt, or burn. Residual heat from her misuse of kitchen appliances such as the stove, the microwave, and the toaster oven were the true cause, Soraya did not see it that way. With animosity building between them Cherokee had not spoken much to Soraya until the day she mentioned to her one of the dreams she had been having. A dream that Soraya was going to have babies, she saw her with a child in her arms a few times, three times to be exact. Soraya had not considered children at this point in her relationship. She had only been with Ulises briefly at the time, and was rather averse to the idea overall. Cherokee was right, and two months later Soraya found out she was pregnant with Mireya. Cherokee told Soraya about her dreams of Leire, and Tito as well. It bothered Soraya greatly, though she never spoke of it to Ulises. After a disturbance between Ulises' daughter and Soraya's that left the latter in the hospital, and the mother of three in a rage, Ulises was meant to choose between "his daughter" and his family with Soraya. He unfortunately chose the latter, and Cherokee was put into a Muggle orphanage where she became part of the foster system. She was shuffled from state to state, because of what social workers called her "inability to speak" nevertheless Cherokee was taken in as the foster child of Bill and Victoria Peterson, a couple originally from Scotland. She still had not spoken a word trying avoid telling someone something they did not want to hear. She had yet to introduce herself to anyone, but she always fought a smile at the mention of Bill and Victoria taking her home. Cherokee had a "dream" about an envelope, for her, and they were there. She did receive that letter while staying with the Peterson family, a letter of acceptance from Hogwarts. The letter arrived at the Peterson household two months before her twelfth birthday, Cherokee was quite thrown. She had never received mail before, and never did she think she would be getting mail at the Peterson house, she had only been living with Bill and Victoria for about six weeks. The letter, of course, did not come by itself. It came with a special messenger. After her visit from a strange old woman who spoke to her of magic she was sent to a different orphanage, one for children born with magic. :Dream Job — Ministry of Magic (Hall of Prophecies) :Goals — O NEWT marks in Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Divination :Hobbies — Lucid dreaming, Water sports, Horseback riding Pets :Sienna (Crup) :Jaxon (Snowy Owl) :Violet (Thoroughbred) Wand Aspen Phoenix Feather :Boggart & Why — Being buried alive :Patronus — Owl (Sightedness, Shapeshifting) :Magic, Wisdom, Vision, Freedom, Protection :Patronus Memory — :Amortentia & Why — Oranges, Lemon Cake, Dandelion greens Family Vis, courageux, fier = Strong, brave, proud Peterson Family Heather Graham Aiden Gillen :Yancy Butler :Roger R Cross ---- :Relationship With Family — |-|Overall= Complicated. Cherokee never had the chance to know her mother, and she never had the chance to be herself with her father. She has taken to her adoptive parents so naturally she wishes she could forget all about the life she had before they found her. |-|Life giver= Fuzzy. She does not remember her mother, she does not remember anything before being Reinald's daughter. Her father told her she is Greek and British on her mother's side, that she was a witch descended from a Seer. |-|The Squib= Distant. Her father was not close to her, he treated as if she were not his. When her father married, and had three other children it became obvious to her she was not wanted by him or his new family. |-|The Muggle= Non existent. Her father brought the woman around for a few months, then she began staying over and she never left. She was angry when they got married, but she was excited when they gave her sisters and a little brother. |-|Mireya= |-|Liere= |-|Tito= |-|Victoria= |-|Bill= :Relationship Status — Engaged • Alana Buchannon "Dating" Lyudmilla Petrova of Durmstrang :Orientation — Heterosexual · Polyromantic :First Kiss — Poppy Robertson (Thunderbird) :Virginity — Gavin Harwood (Wampus) :Physical Attraction — Tall, Light hair, bright eyes (similar to her) :Personality Attraction — Funny, Loyal, Brave, RECKLESS :Love Language — Acts of Service, Receiving Gifts :Act Around Crush — She's playfully mean :Flirting Skills — She name calls, and taunts :Current Loves — Poppy Robertson :Platonic Loves — Charlotte Banes :Possible Loves — Alana Buchannon (Pukwudgie) :Past Loves — Poppy Robertson, Alana Buchannon :Kids — :Marriage — Should have been Alana Buchannon :Jealousy — Extremely, insanely bitter (She is very possessive) *She hated/hates Layla MacDonald (Thunderbird) — The girl who stole Poppy *She was/is furious with Layla MacDonald for breaking up her relationship with Alana RP History Cherokee Falcon/RPs Category:Expiry